Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a motor connector (connector) 300 includes a terminal 302 of a conductive part of a strong electric circuit, a packing (packing) 304 for establishing a waterproof function against a casing (i.e. not-shown motor casing), a housing 306 having an insulating function, a shell 308 having a function of a shield member, a rubber plug 312 for providing a waterproof function between a wire 310 and the housing 306, a shield ring 314 for crimping a braided wire of the wire 310 and the shell 308 to form a shield circuit, a rear holder 316 having a function of preventing the rubber plug 312 from falling out, a hide plate 318 for covering a bolt attached to the casing and an assist bolt 320 to be used when inserting or taking out the connector.
In a conventional packing attachment structure 322, respective joint surfaces of the above casing and the housing 306 are sealed each other with use of the packing 304 installed on the housing 306. That is, the annular packing 304 is waterproofed on its interior side.
Note, for example, that Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2007-207681) is enumerated as one prior literature related to the conventional packing attachment structure.